I'm Lost Without You
by CantStopWontStop
Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood One-shot songfic to Blink-182's "I'm Lost Without You". Oliver is upset after a quidditch match but Katie comes to comfort him.


(Hello! I decided to write a little one-shot/songfic. The song is "I'm Lost Without You" by Blink-182. Read and Review!)  
  
Oliver Wood turned the hot water on full blast and stepped into the shower. Gryffindor had lost to Hufflepuff and he wanted nothing more than to punch the wall. Harry Potter, the Seeker, had been affected by the Dementors that had flooded onto the field and fallen 50 feet. Oliver wondered if he was a bad quidditch captain.  
  
Earlier that day, he'd been given detention from Professor Snape for neglecting his potion which had exploded all over the dungeons. He'd also found out that his parents were getting a divorce. That was what had hit him the most, considering he'd never seen it coming. He definitely wasn't having the best day of his life.  
  
"Oliver?" He heard Katie Bell's voice echo throughout the locker room.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be out in a second," he called. He sighed and shut off the water. He emerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, and gave a Katie a weak smile.  
  
"Harry's awake," Katie said. "He feels really horrible." She turned so Oliver could get dressed.  
  
"Am I a bad captain?" Oliver suddenly asked her. Of course, he wasn't expecting Katie to say yes, and she didn't.  
  
"Ol, you're a great captain. Sure, you get a little obsessive, but we all forgive you for it," she told him. He merely nodded and sat down on the bench.  
  
"Come on, Oliver," Katie said, sitting next to him. "It's the first match we've lost this season. It won't make a difference. You're doing a great job."  
  
Oliver smiled. Ever since he'd started dating Katie last year, she'd always known the right things to say. But he couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a bad day.  
  
I swear that I can go on  
  
forever again.  
  
Please let me know my one  
  
bad day will end.  
  
"You know we can win the cup," Katie continued. "Even if we've had the worst luck over the years, things are going to change this year, I know they will."  
  
"I guess you're right," Oliver said, taking her hand.  
  
"We won't let you leave this school without seeing you hold the quidditch cup," Katie said.  
  
Oliver smiled again and kissed her, not wanting to let go.  
  
I will go down as your lover,  
  
your friend.  
  
Give me your lips and with one kiss,  
  
we begin.  
  
"But, it makes me feel selfish," Oliver told her. "Because I get the impression that everyone is fed up with me wanting to win the cup so bad."  
  
"We all want the cup Oliver," Katie said. "Think about it. I bet Harry wants nothing more than to smash Draco Malfoy's face into the ground. And there's Fred and George's ongoing rivalry with Montague. And with what Flint tried to do to me last year, I'd kill him now if I could."  
  
"If anyone kills Flint, it'll be me," Oliver muttered.  
  
"I think even McGonagall would praise you."  
  
Oliver laughed. "Yeah, probably."  
  
"So, don't worry about it," Katie said. "We're going to win and you know I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."  
  
Oliver nodded and put his arms around her. He hated the thought of not being with her everyday next year, as she would be staying at Hogwarts and he'd be going off into the real world. But he promised her that once she graduated, they could start their life together.  
  
Are you afraid of being alone?  
  
'Cause I am.  
  
I'm lost without you.  
  
Katie trusted him with her life. She had never worried about Oliver falling for other girls or leaving her and she didn't have to.  
  
Oliver wanted nothing more than to sit with Katie and continue to hold her. He wished he never had to leave.  
  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight?  
  
'Cause I am.  
  
I'm lost without you.  
  
"My parents.........." Oliver said. "They're getting a divorce."  
  
"Are you serious?" Katie whispered. Oliver nodded silently. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.  
  
"I never would've seen it coming," Oliver said. "I always thought they were perfect."  
  
"I think every kid thinks their parents are perfect," Katie said.  
  
"Our kids will probably think we're perfect," Oliver said. "But you're close enough."  
  
Katie laughed. "Not quite."  
  
"Ready to go back?" Oliver asked, standing up.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it more?"  
  
"Well, I guess there's really not much to say. I mean, what can I do about it?" Oliver said.  
  
"I don't know," Katie said. "All right, let's go back." She took his hand and smiled at him. They walked back to the castle, talking along the way. When they reached Gryffindor Tower, Oliver kissed her again and smiled.  
  
"How is it that you always know how to make me feel better?" he asked her.  
  
"Just doing my job," Katie replied. "But if you need to talk more, I'll be in my dorm."  
  
I'll leave my room open  
  
'til sunrise for you.  
  
I'll keep my eyes  
  
patiently focused on you.  
  
"Ok," he said, kissing her once more before she turned and headed up the girls' dormitory staircase.  
  
Oliver sighed and went up to his own dorm where we fell onto the bed, wanting to sleep. He sighed again as he rolled over but then decided he couldn't sleep. He got up and walked out of his dormitory. He passed through the common room and went up to Katie's dorm. (A/N-I know that he normally wouldn't be able to, but deal with it.)  
  
He quietly knocked on the door and when there was no answer, he slowly opened it. Katie was sleeping silently on her bed.  
  
Where are you now?  
  
I can hear footsteps.  
  
I'm dreaming and if you will,  
  
keep me from waking to believe this.  
  
Oliver smiled to himself and gently sat on the edge of her bed. He lightly ran his fingers through her hair and studied her face. He knew he shouldn't be up there with her, but he didn't want to leave. Her presence gave him a sense of comfort.  
  
Are you afraid of being alone?  
  
'Cause I am.  
  
I'm lost without you.  
  
Katie's eyes fluttered open and as she saw Oliver, she smiled.  
  
"Sorry," Oliver whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"I don't mind," she said. "I like you better in real life than in my dreams anyway."  
  
"I couldn't sleep so-"  
  
"You can stay up here for tonight if you want," she said.  
  
"You sure about that?" Oliver asked her. "Remember what happened last time, when Alicia and Angelina started screaming and Percy gave us that lecture about-"  
  
"They're probably with the twins anyway," Katie mumbled sleepily.  
  
"All right," Oliver said before gently kissing her and lying down, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight?  
  
'Cause I am.  
  
I'm lost without you.  
  
(There you go. Just a useless little one-shot. I hoped you liked! Review if you want.) 


End file.
